nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Thaumaturgy
Thaumaturgy is the capability for people to perform miracles. Names often used to describe it include: Magica, Magic, and Magecrafting. Thaumaturgy consists of every type of known magic. It is also described as the realm of mind and spirit and is more generally more potent in females than males. As males tend to have more physical prowess; females tend to have more spiritual prowess and such is that keeps the power balance of mortals. Central Organization Within the system of Thaumaturgy, there exists three legendary schools of renown. These three schools serve as the three "pillars" of the magic world. Each school generally works independant of the other, with their own sets of goals and teaching methods, but all follow the idealogy to "gain all knowledge of the world." : Association of Magecraft is an international, self-preservative organization originally formed by the three magic schools for the purpose of controlling, concealing and developing Thaumaturgy. The organization itself has expanded to include more organizations since its inception and has further divided into three primary branches, each mostly controlled by one of the three schools. : Schools: *Atlas - An almost mythical school that resides within the plane of Cephiro. They mainly specialize in the study of Aether and Void, though are very adept at Alchemy study. *Annex - Most magicians in the Fifth Swell have their magic linked to Annex. They specialize in Non-Element magic. *Artemis - Most magicians in Midworld have their magic linked to Artemis. They primarily specialize in the four elements. Types of Magics Zero Magic and the Lost Miracle Refers to lost magica that existed during and prior to the Underkingdom era. Rumors within the Association of Magic say that the Mistwalker People have access to it. Non-Element: First Magic or Basic Magics A type of magic that every mage can perform, mainly involves spells that are not considered part of an existing Element or Alchemy. Non-Element is usually referred to as First Magic or Basic Magics. It is the most common type of magic. Alchemy: Second Magic Though not an Element, Alchemy is an important part of Thaumaturgy which mainly revolves around the creation, modification, and study of various unknown matter. : Alchemy is very closely linked to science, but is more aligned with Thaumaturgy. It is known as Second Magic and is the second most common type of magic. Primary Elements of Magic: Third Magic There are four primary types of elements within Thaumaturgy. These elements have innumerable amount of branches and sub-elements and are often combined with other elements to make new elements. They are: *Fire *Earth *Water *Wind Together they are referred to as the Basic Elements or Third Magic and is the third most common type of magic. Fifth Element - Fourth Magic and Fifth Magic The most rare type of element in Thaumaturgy is Aether, also known as Ether or Void. Aether is considered the most powerful element in Thaumaturgy. It is also the rarest, with a very small amount of people able to use it. Little is known about the element, as most of it's users have unique abilities. Aether has been categorized into either Ether-type or Void-type depending on its characteristics. *Ether is typically considered the Fourth Magic. *Void is typically considered the Fifth Magic. Dark and Light: Sixth Magic and Seventh Magic Though not officially part of Thaumaturgy or taught by any of the schools, Dark and Light magic still receive classification by the Association. *Dark Magic is typically known as Sixth Magic. *Light Magic is typically known as Seventh Magic. Imaginary Letters/Imaginary Numbers or Eighth Magic A rare type of magic that is mainly useful against spiritual beings such as Dreameaters. It is considered its own type of magic but is usually used to augment another type of magic. Mystic Code or Ninth Magic A rare type of magic that is only useful for countering other types of magic. Words of Power or Tenth Magic Summoning magic, usually augmented with other types to summon specific beings or things. True Magic or Unlimited Magic Categorized as SYSTEM level abilities and such that are often used by IMMORTALS. Related Abilities *Voiceless Incantations - The ability to calculate and cast spells without the assistance of vocal or runic commands. Mage Rankings Mage and Wizard used interchangeably depending on the person's preference. #Neophyte #Wizard / Mage #Wizard / Mage Ranger #Wizard / Mage Enforcer or Wizard / Mage Hunter #Wizard / Mage Marshal #Master Wizard / Magus #Grand Wizard / Magus Other Ranks *Lord - Given to those who hold political or financial influence within the world of Thaumaturgy. *Sage - Magic Elders surpassing the Marshal rank. *Great Sage - Magic Elders surpassing the Master rank. *Magic Council - Heads of the three schools. Colors Magic spells are typically classified into colors to identify its core elements. *Noble Colors - Special Classification. Spell Rankings Magic spells are classified into classes depending on strength and ability. *Elementary - Basic of Basic Spells *Intermediate - Vast majority of spells used by common mages *Advance - *Saint - *King - *Emperor - *Legend - *Transcendentals - Highest class that can used by a mortal and the only skills of which below absolute that can harm IMMORTALS and DEAD IMMORTALS; very rare and are often unique to the caster. *Absolute - World Class Magic usable only by the IMMORTALS and DEAD IMMORTALS. Mage Types Mage classes or those related to Thaumaturgy. Types of Mages Zero Magic and the Lost Miracle *Refers to lost magica that existed during and prior to the Underkingdom era. Rumors within the Association of Magic say that the Mistwalker People have access to it. *Zero Mage Non-Element: First Magic or Basic Magics *Magician *Thaumaturge Alchemy: Second Magic *Alchemist *Apothecary *Green Mage Primary Elements of Magic: Third Magic *Pyromancer *Terramancer *Aquamancer *Elementalist *Geomancer Fifth Element - Fourth Magic and Fifth Magic *Illusionists *Clairvoyant *Seer **Crystal Seer *Psychic *Oracle *Memory Sojourner *Arcanist *Mesmer *Time Mage *Dimensional Mage Dark and Light: Sixth Magic and Seventh Magic *Necromancer *Blood Mage *Black Mage *White Mage *Priest *Cleric *Devout *Light Priestess *Red Mage Imaginary Letters/Imaginary Numbers or Eighth Magic *Shaman *Druid *Shapeshifter Mystic Code or Ninth Magic *Battle Mage *Blue Mage *Exorcist *Psionic - Official Mage Classification for Espers. *Datamancer - Magic over technology. *Dreamer *Lunarian - Vampires from Lunarian Empire. *Taoist *Task Mage *Witcher Words of Power or Tenth Magic *Conjurer / Conjurist *Summoner *Aria - Summons spells using words without the use of any type of summoning circle. Factions Mage Bloodlines Notable Bloodlines with a high-count of Mana Circuits or ability. *Cornelius - One founding families of the magic schools. *Manaflare - A relatively new family of magicians, they have only been around for 7 generations and are considered heretics in the eyes of the magic schools. They specialize in the Fourth and Fifth Magics. *Hasha - an old bloodline dating back to before the Arcadic-Jaedinar Wars. They are secretive and powerful, keeping a minimum of representatives at the major schools. *Ptolemon - another bloodline, the came over with the Arcadians. *Faytear - One of the founding magic bloodlines. *Fairechild *Erzebet - Bloodline specializing in alchemy. *Mapplewood - Bloodline of the headmasters of Artemis. Magic Clans Also known as Element Clans. Specialized families that made pacts with Elementals to attain Third Magic. Other *Mage Hunter Association Magic Systems Atlas Magic System Hardest of the Three Magic School's systems to learn, it is Second Magic based with elements of Fourth and Fifth Magics incorporated within. Annex Magic System Easiest of the Three Magic School's systems to learn as it focuses on the most basic of magics, First Magic, and adapts it for many versatile roles. Artemis Magic System Third Magic based, incorporates the four elements in either pure or mixed forms. Runic Element Contract System An offshoot of the Artemis Magic System, incorporates the use of Contracts to obtain element affinities. Cipher Blade Summoning System Based on Fourth Magic, the Cipher Blade Summoning System's origins are relatively unknown, though its main practitioners are based primarily in Carnelia and the Saint Church. Dance Fighting Primarily Third Magic based, Dance fighting has been known to randomly increase power, or decrease it, should the user be insufficiently good. There is no scientific proof, and people who do not use it often do as good as dance fighting users. The Storm Elite mages have been known to use it. There are different styles depending on the type of magic. None of the current leaders except the Hasha, who are dervishes, accept it as legitimate and look down on it. Hasha Dervishes are a dangerous breed, able to flawlessly incorporate their Thaumaturgy into their dances. They do not share their secrets, and they do not show off their dances without cause. They're very deadly, and a master dancer leaves no survivors. Esper Magic System Fifth Magic based and used exclusively by Espers. Mainly features the manipulation of gravity. Thaumaturgy Artifacts & Terminology *Akashic Records - A series of Aether compendiums that is said to record every possible spell that has ever and can ever be thought of; it is one of the ultimate goals of many Thaumaturgy practitioners. Notes Category:Terminology Category:Combat System